desperatehousewivesfandomcom_ru-20200213-history
Отчаянные домохозяйки/Desperate Housewives вики
thumb|300px Wikia — это сообщество интернет-энциклопедий на разные темы. Любой пользователь может редактировать страницы на этой Вики. Просто нажмите кнопку «Править» в верхней части любой страницы! Посетите Центральную Вики и задайте любой вопрос на центральном форуме. Эта Вики о... Это вики о сериале Отчаянные домохозяйки/Desperate Housewives. Будем рады любой помощи Эпизод 1/Episod 1 Author about herself My name is Mary Alice Young. When you read this morning's paper, you may come across an article about the unusual day I had last week. Normally, there's never anything newsworthy about my life, But that all changed last Thursday. Of course, everything seemed quite normal at first. I made breakfast for my family. I performed my chores. I completed my projects. I ran my errands. In truth, I spent the day as I spent every other day, quietly polishing the routine of my life until it gleamed with perfection. That's why it was so astonishing when I decided to go to my hallway closet and retrieve a revolver that had never been used. My body was discovered by my neighbor, Mrs. Martha Huber, who'd been startled by a strange popping sound. Her curiosity aroused, Mrs. Huber tried to think of a reason for dropping in on me unannounced. After some initial hesitation, she decided to return the blender she had borrowed from me six months before. Screams It's my neighbor. I think she’s been shot. There’s blood everywhere. Yes, you’ve got to send an ambulance. You’ve got to send one right now. And, for a moment, Mrs. Huber stood motionless in her kitchen, grief-stricken by this senseless tragedy. But only for a moment. If there was one thing Mrs. Huber was known for, it was her ability to look on the bright side. I was laid to rest on a Monday. After the funeral, all the residents of Wisteria Lane came to pay their respects. And, as people do in these situations, they brought food. Author about Lynette Lynette Scavo brought fried chicken. Lynette had a great family recipe for fried chicken. She didn't cook much while she was moving up the corporate ladder. She didn't have the time. But when her doctor announced she was pregnant, her husband Tom had an idea. "Why not quit your job?" "Kids do better with stay-at-home moms. It would be so much less stressful." But this was not the case. In fact, Lynette's life had become so hectic she was now forced to get her fried-chicken from the fast-food restaurant. Lynette would've appreciated the irony if she'd stopped to think about it. But she couldn't, she didn't have the time. Lynette and her children - Stop it, stop it, stop it. - But, Mom. No. You are going to behave today. I am not gonna be humiliated in front of the entire neighborhood. And, just so you know how serious I am... - What's that? - Santa's cellphone number. - How did you get that? I know someone who knows someone who knows an elf. And if any of you acts up, so help me, I will call Santa and I will tell him you want socks for Christmas. Are you willing to risk that? OK. let's get this over with. About Gabby Gabrielle Solis who lives down the block brought a spicy paella. Since her modeling days in New York, Gabrielle had developed a taste for rich food... ...and rich men. Carlos, who worked in mergers and acquisitions, proposed on their third date. Gabrielle was touched when tears welled up in his eyes. But she soon discovered this happened every time Carlos closed a big deal. Gabrielle liked her paella piping hot. However, her relationship with her husband was considerably cooler. Gabby and Carlos before the wake - If you talk to Al Mason at this thing, I want you to casually mention how much I paid for your necklace. - Why not just pin the receipt to my chest? - He let me know how much paid for his wife’s new convertible. - Just work it in the conversation. - Look, there’s no way I can work that in, Carlos. - Why not? At the Donahue party everyone was talking mutual funds. You found a way to mention you slept with half the Yankee outfield. - I tell you it came up in the context of the conversation. - Hey, people are starting to stare. Could you keep your voice down. - Absolutely. We wouldn't want them to think we’re not happy. Author about Bree Bree Van De Kamp, who lives next door, brought baskets of muffins she baked from scratch. Bree was known for her cooking. And for making her own clothes. And for doing her own gardening. And for re-upholstering her own furniture. Yes, Bree's many talents were known throughout the neighborhood. Everyone on Wisteria Lane thought of Bree's as the perfect wife and mother. Everyone, that is, except her own family. Bree and Paul, Zach - Paul. Zachary. - Hello, Mrs. Van De Kamp. - Bree, you shouldn't've gone through all these troubles. - It was not trouble at all. Now the basket with the red ribbon is filled with desserts for your guests. But the one with the blue ribbon is just for you and Zachary. It's got rolls, muffins, breakfast type things. - Thank you. - The least I could do was to make sure, you boys, would have a decent meal to look forward to in the morning. I know you're out of your minds with grief. - Yes, we are. - Of course, I will need the baskets back once you're done. Of course. Author about Susan Susan Mayer, who lives across the street, brought macaroni and cheese. Her husband, Karl, always teased her about her macaroni, saying it was the only thing she knew how to cook and she rarely made it well. It was too salty the night she and Karl moved into their house. It was too watery the night she found lipstick on Karl's shirt. She burned it the night Karl told her he was leaving her for his secretary. A year had passed since the divorce. Susan had started to think how nice it would be to have a man in her life. Even one who would make fun of her cooking. Susan and Julie about suicide - Mom, why would someone kill themselves? - Well, sometimes people are so unhappy, they think that's the only way they can solve their problems. - Mrs. Young always seemed happy. - Yeah. Sometimes people pretend to be one way outside, when they're totally different inside. - You mean like how Dad's girlfriend always smiles and says nice things, but we know she's a bitch. - I don't like that word, Julie. But, yeah, that's a great example. - Man You're welcome. Julie What's going on? Sorry I'm late. Susan and girls about Carl - Hi, Susan. - Hey. - So what did Karl say when you confronted him? - You'll love this, he said, "It doesn't mean anything. It was just sex." - Ah, yes, page one of the philanderer's handbook. - Then he got this Zen look on his face and said, "You know, most men live lives of quiet desperation." - Please tell me you punched him. - No. I said "Really?" "What do most women lead? Lives of noisy fulfillment?" - Good for you. - We're all the people. Did he have to bang his secretary? I had that woman over for brunch. - My grandmama always said "An erect penis doesn't have any conscience". - Even the limp ones aren't that ethical. - This is one of the reasons why I joined the NRA. - When Rex started going to those medical conferences, I wanted it in the back of his mind that he had a loving wife at home with a loaded Smith & Wesson. - Lynne, Tom's always away on business. Do you ever worry he might...? - He's gotten me pregnant three times in four years. I wish he was having sex with someone else. - So, Susan, is he gonna stop seeing that woman? - I don't know. I'm sorry, you guys, I just... I just don't know how I'm gonna survive this. - Listen to me. We all have moments of desperation. If we can face them head-on, that's when we find out just how strong we really are. - off Susan. Susan. Bree and Susan about going over to Paul - I was just saying Paul wants us to go over on Friday. He needs us to go through Mary Alice's class and help to pack up some of her things. He can't face doing it by himself. - Sure. That's fine. - Are you OK? - Yeah. I'm just so angry. If Mary Alice was having problems, she should've come to us, she should've let us help her. - What problems could she have had? She was healthy, had a great home, a nice family. Her life was... Our life. - No. If Mary Alice was having some sort of a crisis, we'd have known. She lives feet away, for God sakes. - Gabby, the woman killed herself. Something must've been going on. Susan and Mike about macaroni - I wouldn't eat that if I were you. - Why? - I made it. Trust me. Hey, hey, do you have a death wish? - No, I just refuse to believe that anybody can screw up macaroni and cheese. - Oh, my God. How did you...? It tastes like it's burnt and undercooked. - Yeah, I get that a lot. Here you go. - Thanks. I'm Mike Delfino. I just started renting the Sims' house next door. - Susan Mayer. I live across the street. - Mrs. Huber told me about you. Said you illustrate children's books. - Yeah, I'm very big with the under-five set. - laughs - What do you do? - Plumber. So if you ever have a clog... ...or something. - Now that everybody's seen that I brought something, I should probably just throw this out. Mrs. Huber and Lynette, then her children - squeals - Own. Ease up, you little vampire. - Lynette, I've been looking all over for you. Are you aware of what your sons are doing? - Cannonball! - Boy Stop! - cheer What are you doing? We are at a wake. - You said we could go in the pool. - I said you could go by the pool. Do you have your swimsuits on? - Yeah, we put 'em on ourselves before we left. You three planned this? All right. That's it. Get out. - No. - No? I am your mother. You have to do what I say. Come on. We want to swim and you can't stop us! Chatter groans Here. - No! - Get out. Think I won't get in this pool and just grab you? Get out! Oh! Get over here. All right, give me your arm. You... Yah! That's right. Get over here. Go, go, go, go, go. Move it. Out. Get out. - Paul, we have to leave now. Once again, I am so sorry for your loss. Go. - Lynette shouldn't have been so concerned about my husband. He had other things on his mind. Things below the surface. PART 2 The morning after my funeral, my friends and neighbors quietly went back to their busy, busy lives. While some did their cooking... ...and some did their cleaning... ...and some did their yoga... ...others... ...did their homework. - Hi...barks I'm Julie. I kicked my ball into your backyard. - Oh, OK. Well, let's go round and get it. Stay.growls Julie and Susan about Mike - His wife died a year ago. He wanted to stay in LA, but there were too many memories. He's renting for tax purposes, but hopes to buy a place soon. - I can't believe you went over there. - I saw you both flirting at a wake. You're obviously into each other. Now you know he's single, you can ask him out. - Julie, I like Mr. Delfino, I do. I just... I don't know if I'm ready to start dating yet. You need to get back out there. Come on, How long has it been since you've had sex? - Are you mad I asked you that? - No, I'm trying to remember. I don't want to talk to you about my love life any more. It weirds me out. I wouldn't have said anything. Just... - What? - I heard Dad's girlfriend ask if you'd dated anyone since the divorce. And Dad said he doubted it. And then they both laughed. barks Susan and Mike, house-warming gift - Hey, Susan. - Hi, Mike. I brought you a house-warming gift. I probably should've brought something by earlier. - Actually, you're the first of the neighbors to stop by. - Really? - Susan knew she was lucky.Well... An eligible bachelor had moved on to Wisteria Lane and she was the first to find out. She also knew that good news.... ...travels quickly. Edie Britt was the most predatory divorcee in a five-block radius. Her conquests were numerous. Varied. And legendary. Priest Wh... Ah! - Hi, Susan. I hope I'm not interrupting. You must be Mike Delfino. Hi, I'm Edie... Britt. I live over there. Welcome to Wisteria Lane. - Susan had met the enemy. And she was a slut. - Thank you. What's this? - Sausage puttanesca. It's just something I threw together. - Well, thanks, Edie. That's... great. I'd invite you both in, but I was sort of in the middle of something. - I'm late for an appointment. - I just wanted to say hi. - And just like that, the race for Mike Delfino had begun. For a moment, Susan wondered if her rivalry with Edie would remain friendly. Oh, Mike, I heard you're a plumber. But she was reminded that when it came to men... ...women don't fight fair. - Do you think you could stop by later tonight and take a look at my pipes? - Sure. Thanks. - Bye, Susan. Gabby and carlos about going to the business party - You can't order me around like i'm a child. No, no. I'm not going. - It's business. Tanaka expects everyone to bring their wives. - Every time I'm around that man, he tries to grab my ass. I made over 200 000$ doing business with him last year. If he wants to grab your ass, you let him. chimes - John. - Oh! Mr. Solis, you scared me. Why is that bush there? You were supposed to dig it up last week. - I didn't have time. - I don't want to hear your excuses. Just take care of it. - I really hate the way you talk to me. - And I really hate that I spent $ , on your diamond necklace you couldn't live without. But I'm learning to deal with it. So can I tell Tanaka we'll be there tomorrow night? - John, we have bandages top shelf in the kitchen. - Thanks, Mrs. Solis. - Fine, I'll go. But I'm keeping my back pressed against the wall the entire time. - See, now this is what a marriage is all about. Compromise. Gabby and John about his finger - Is your finger OK? - Yeah, it's just a small cut. - let me see. Mmm. - You know, Mrs. Solis, I really like it when we hook up, but, um, you know, I got to get my work done and... ...I can't afford to lose this job. - This table was hand-carved. Carlos had it imported from Italy. It cost him 25000$ - You want to do it on the table this time? - Absolutely. classical music Dinner at Van de Camp’s house - Why can't we ever have normal soup? - Danielle, there is nothing abnormal about basil puree. Once, can we have a soup people have heard of? - Like frenched onion or navy bean? - First of all your father can't eat onions. He's deathly allergic. And I won't even dignify your navy bean suggestion. So, how's the Osco buco? - It's OK. - It's OK? Andrew, I spent three hours cooking this meal. How do you think it makes me feel when you say, "It's OK" in that sullen tone? - Who asked you to spend three hours on dinner? - Excuse me? - Tim Harper's mom gets home from work, pops open a can of pork and beans and boom.. and they're eating, everyone's happy. - You'd rather I served pork and beans? - Apologize now, I'm begging. - I'm saying do you always have to serve cuisine? Can we ever just have food? - Are you doing drugs? - What? Change in behavior is one of the warning signs and you have been as fresh as paint for the last six months. It certainly explains why you're always locked in the bathroom. - That is not what he's doing. - Shut up. Mom, I'm not the one with the problem here. You're the one acting like she's running for Mayor of Stepford. - Rex... seeing that you're the head of this household, I'd really appreciate if you say something. - Pass the salt? PART 3 Three days after my funeral, Lynette replaced her grief with a much more useful emotion. Indignation. Lynette’s calling Tom - Tom, this is my fifth message and you still haven't called me back. Well, you must be having a lot of fun on your business trip. I can only imagine. Guess what, the kids and I want to have some fun too, so unless you call me back by noon, we're getting a plane and joining you. - Mom. - Not now, honey. Mommy's threatening Daddy.No, I...Where are your brothers? - Noodles, my favorite. - Lynette Scavo? - her breath Crap. Natalie Klein. I don't believe it. - Lynette. How long has it been? - Years. How are you? How's the firm? - Good. Everyone misses you. - Yeah. - We all say, if you hadn't quit you'd be running the place by now. - Yeah, well. - So how's domestic life? Don't you just love being a mom? - And there it was. The question that Lynette always dreaded. Well, to be honest... For those who asked it, only one answer was acceptable. So Lynette responded as she always did. She lied. - It's the best job I've ever had. Gasps John and Gabby - You know what I don't get? - What? Why you married Mr. Solis. - Well, he promised to give me everything I've ever wanted. - And did he? - Yes. - Then why aren't you happy? - Turns out I wanted all the wrong things. - So do you love him? I do. - So then why are we here? Why are we doing this? - Because I don't want to wake up one morning with a sudden urge to blow my brains out. - Hey, can I have a drag? - Absolutely not. You are much too young to smoke Julie and Susan about the date with Mike - How would you feel if I used your child support payments for plastic surgery? - Stop being so nervous. You're just asking him out to dinner. It's not a big deal. - You're right. So is that your project for school? You know, when I was in fifth grade I made the White House out of sugar cubes. - Stop stalling and go. Before Mike figures out he can do better. - Tell me again why I fought for custody of you. - You were using me to hurt Dad. - Oh, that's right. Oh, God. Susan and Mike, attempt to ask him for a date - Hi. - Hey, Susan. - Are you busy? - No, not at all. What's up? Well, I... I just, uh, was wondering if... ...if there was any chance that you, uh... ...I just wanted to ask if... - Edie. - Hey, there, Susan. - What are you...? - I was making ambrosia. And I made too much so I thought I'd bring some over to Mike. What's going on? - Susan was gonna ask me something. Uh... - I have a clog. - Excuse me? - And you're a plumber, right? Yeah. The clog's in the pipe. - Yeah, that's usually where they are. - Well, I've got one. - OK. let me get my tools. - Now? You want to come over now? You have company. - I don't mind. - Just give me two minutes. I'll be right over. quietly heavily - That's it. - Stuff the hair down. - I stuffed it. It's not enough to clog it. - Here. Here. Look. Put in this peanut butter. And this cooking oil. And these olives. - It's not working. Doorbell Oh, God. That's him. How am I gonna stop up the sink? - Well, here's your problem. Somebody stuffed a bunch of Popsicle sticks down here. - I've told Julie a million times not to play in the kitchen. Kids, you know. Van de Camps at a snack bar - I'll go put in your orders and I'll be right back with your drinks and plates for the salad bar. - Thank you. Andrew, Danielle, napkins. - They have video games. Can we go play until our food gets here? - Andrew, this is family time. I think... - Go ahead and play. - I know you think I'm angry about coming here, but I'm not. The kids wanted a change of pace, something fun. I get it. They'll want something healthier tomorrow, though. I'm thinking chicken saltimbocca. - I want a divorce. I just can't live in this... ...this detergent commercial anymore. - The salad bar's there. Help yourself. - Thank you. Um, I think I'll go get your salad for you. - Bree Van De Kamp. - Oh, hello, Mrs. Huber. We didn't get a chance to talk at Mary Alice's wake. How are you doing? - Bree longed to share the truth about her husband's painful betrayal. But sadly for Bree, admitting defeat was not an option. - Great. Everything is just great. - Okay, well, I got you the honey mustard dressing. The ranch just looked a little bit suspect. - Are we gonna talk about what I said? - If you think I'll discuss the dissolution of my marriage in a place with rest-rooms labeled "Chicks" and "Dudes", you're out of your mind. - What's in this? - What do you mean? It's salad. - With... with onions. - What? - You put onions in my salad. - No I didn't. Oh, wait. Digging Author The sound that awakened my son was something he'd heard only once before. Many years ago when he was quite young. But he recognized it instantly. Grunts It was the sound of a family secret. Grunts Seven days after my funeral, life on Wisteria Lane finally returned to normal. Which, for some of my friends, was unfortunate. PART 4 Tom’s returning home - Mommy, Mommy! - Now what? - Daddy's home! - cheer Come on! Hey, is anybody home? - Hey! I wasn't expecting you for a week. - I have to go back to 'Frisco in the morning. But I got your call. You sounded a little frazzled. - Yeah. It's been a little rough. Hi. Yeah. Peaches. - Did you buy us any presents? - Oh, God, presents. Wait up. let me see. - Oh! Yeah! But I'm not giving it to you unless you promise to go outside right now and practice throwing for minutes. - Punks. Get out! Who's open? Go out. Deeper. Deeper. Touchdown! - Oh, my God. Oh, no. You got to be kidding. I'm exhausted. I look terrible. I'm covered in peaches. - I'm sorry, baby. I got to have you. - Well, is it OK if I just lie here? - Absolutely. - laughs I love you. - I love you more... Oh, baby. - Wait. I was having trouble with swelling. The doctor took me off the pill. Put on a condom. - A condom? - Yeah. - What's the big deal? Let's risk it. - Let's risk it? - Yeah. At the hospital, Bree and Rex - I can't believe you tried to kill me. - Yes, well, I feel badly about that. Mrs. Huber came over and I got distracted. It was a mistake. - Since when do you make mistakes? - What's that supposed to mean? - It means I'm sick of you being so damn perfect all the time. I'm sick of the bizarre way your hair doesn't move. I'm sick of you making our bed in the morning before I've even used the bathroom. You're this plastic suburban housewife, with her pearls and spatula, who says things like "We owe the Henderson’s a dinner." Where's the woman I fell in love with... ...who used to burn the toast and drink milk out of the carton? And laugh. I need her. Not this cold, perfect thing you've become. - These need water. - Bree sobbed quietly in the restroom for five minutes, but her husband never knew. Because when Bree finally emerged... ...she was perfect. Gabby and Carlos before going to the party - I found my earrings. We can go now. - Was John here today? - Well, yeah. - The lawn hasn't been mowed. I've had it. We're getting a real gardener. - Why? - Are you deaf? I just said he's not doing his job. - It's dark. You just can't see the lawn has been mowed. - It hasn't. Feel this grass. - I'm not feeling the grass. let's just get going. Come on, we're late. - Take care of it. - Yes, sir. - There's Tanaka. Time for me to go and do my dance. - Good luck, sweetheart. - You see that man just walked away? Can you make sure he has a drink in his hand all night long? - Yes, ma'am. Squeals Susan and Mrs. Huber at the superstore - Susan? Susan! - Mrs. Huber, how are you doing? - Not too well, I'm afraid. I'm trying to find something to soothe my stomach. - It's upset? - Yeah. I had the worst macaroni and cheese at the wake. It's been running through me ever since. And I need to be at my best. Edie Britt's son is spending the night tonight. - He's spending the night? - Apparently, Edie is having a gentleman friend over for dinner, and I think she plans on entertaining into the wee hours, if you know what I mean. Oh, here's some antacid. Have you ever tried this? Julie and Susan - I can't believe it. This can't be happening. Mike can't like Edie better than me. He just can't. - You don't know what's going on. Maybe they're just having dinner. You're right. They're doing it. - Edie? Edie? Hello? Anybody home? I need to borrow sugar. - And just like that, the possibility Susan had clung to, the maybe of Mike Delfino, was gone forever. And despite the precariousness of her situation, Susan took a moment to mourn her loss. It didn't take Susan long to realize, this was just not her night. - Edie Is somebody out there? alarm Oh, my God! That's smoke! Sirens radio - Oh, my God. She left candles unattended in the den. Paramedic said she was lucky. She could've been killed. Lynette She ran out with nothing on. She was having sex with some guy. - What happened to him? - He got smoke inhalation. He's at the hospital. Oh. Susan, are you all right? You look awful. - I'm fine. I'm fine. I just, uh, feel really bad for Edie. - Oh, honey, don't worry about Edie. She's a strong lady. - Absolutely. She'll get through this. She'll find a way to survive. - We all do. Come on. - Wow! What happened? - Mike! ... And suddenly there he was. Like a phoenix rising from the ashes. I thought you were... uh...Where were you? - I just got back from the movies. Edie had a fire, huh? - Yeah. Yeah, but she's fine now. Everything's fine now. - And just like that, Susan was happy. Life was suddenly full of...possibilities. Not to mention a few unexpected surprises. Mike and some man - Hello. - It's me. - Have anything yet? - No, nothing yet. But don't worry. I'm definitely getting closer. Girls packing away Mary’s belongings - I brought some champagne. I thought we should have a toast. The next day my friends came together to pack away my clothes, my personal belongings and what was left of my life. - All right, ladies, lift 'em up. To Mary Alice, a good friend and neighbor. Wherever you are, we hope you've found peace. - To Mary Alice. - let's get this show on the road. - You guys, check out Mary Alice's clothes. Size eight? Ha! She always told me she was a size six. We found the skeleton in her closet. Not quite, Gabrielle, not quite. - What's that? - A letter addressed to Mary Alice. How ironic. To have something I tried so desperately to keep secret, treated so casually. - What are you doing? That's private. - It's open. What's the big deal? - What does this mean? - Don't know. Check out the postmark. - Oh, my God. She got it the day she died. - Do you think this is why she...? Oh, Mary Alice, what did you do? I'm so sorry, girls. I never wanted you to be burdened with this.